


Yes, Tom - Chapter 2

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Yes, Tom - Chapter 2

He leaned in immediately, claiming my mouth, his tongue urgent and demanding, his teeth grazing my lips, his hands on my thighs. One hand snaked up under my hair and wrapped around the nape of my neck as he looked at me. "First things first, pet. Stand up." 

 _Oh my god._ I was already so wet. I didn't have any inhibitions left. If he wanted to play, I would do my best to keep up. I slid off the couch and stood up per his directive. Tom's erection was obvious, straining against his zipper. He ran a hand casually along its length and smirked at me. "Now take off your shirt, darling. Then your skirt."

I obliged, slowly unbuttoning my blouse and letting it fall to the floor, then following with my skirt.

"Perfect. Now turn around." I felt the heat of his gaze all over my body, as if his fingers were on me, tantalizing me. "Oh darling, your ass is fantastic." 

He stood up, wrapping his arms around me and I gasped just a little, his erection flush with my backside, his hands on my bare flesh. He reached back around and unclasped my bra, quite easily, as if he'd done it a million times before. I immediately crossed my arms, covering my naked breasts. 

"Now, Ellie, did I tell you to do that?" My stomach fell to my feet as I heard the darkness in his voice. 

"No…"

"Say my name when you address me, darling."

"No, Tom." I replied meekly, now worried about my disobedience.

"No. I definitely did not tell you that you could do that. Please put your arms down now." I did as I was told, nervously straightening my arms down to my sides, my breasts exposed, my nipples hard, pink peaks. "There's a good girl. Disobey me again and you will be punished, do you understand?"

"Yes…" I couldn't see his face, only read his vocal cues. His tone had lightened some. Then I remembered. "Tom! Yes, _Tom_."

He chuckled lightly. "Ah, you are learning quickly. You may just get a reward tonight after all." He then placed his hands on my hips, hooking his fingers into the waistband of my black lace panties, then tugging on them, leisurely, working them around my hips, down my thighs, past my knees, until I could feel his hands on my ankles, nudging me to step out of them. "I think I'll keep these, pet." 

He stood back up. His hands, like feathers, brushed between my legs as he did, teasing me. I whimpered. "Shhh… no sounds." I bit my lip, the tension unbearable. 

"Now put your arms behind your back, wrist to wrist." As I did, my hand brushed against his cock and I had to bite my lip again. I kept thinking my moans would fight their way out of my throat whether my brain wanted them to or not. Part of me wondered what the punishment would be. _Oh god, if he spanks me I won't be able to keep quiet._ But no. There would be plenty of time for that. I just wanted to show him I could obey. To show him I really did like it. Then maybe, he'd give me what he knew I wanted most.

His hands on either side of my hips, he slid them up, caressing the curve of my waist, the outline of my breast. Pressed up against me now, his cock was virtually in my hands. I had to concentrate to keep from flinching. My eyes closed, my head tilted back, his touch felt divine. Then he whispered in my ear, "Do you want to leave?"

"No, Tom."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, Tom."

"Be certain."

"I want to stay, Tom." My voice cracked as I tried to stay perfectly still. 

"Then turn around. And… kneel." As I turned around I noticed just the hint of a smile, knowing what that reference would evoke in my mind. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them, along with his boxers, down to the floor. He then sat back down, legs akimbo. _Now I know why he can't seem to sit with his legs closed._ His cock huge, already completely erect, pre-cum glistening on the curved tip. I couldn't even tell if he was circumcised or not. Perfectly pink, symmetrical, thick. _Oh my god. How am I supposed to fit that in my mouth?_

I knelt. It was a bit uncomfortable with my arms still behind me; I had nothing to hold onto for balance. I stayed perfectly still, looking up at him, but not completely meeting his gaze. I kept my lids lowered but licked my lips as obviously as I could.

"Oh pet, you are a naughty girl aren't you?"

"Yes, Tom."

"Then why don't you show me what else that pretty mouth is good for?" He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me down towards him as I instinctively opened my mouth. But before I reached him, he let go. "I want you to go all the way down, darling, then I want you to stop and wait for me to tell you when you can come back up. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Tom." I nodded eagerly, wanting nothing more than his cock inside my mouth, pressing against my tongue as I watched him writhe in pleasure.

"You may start now." I opened my mouth and licked my lips again, then began by licking around the tip, then sucking gently, working my way down. Gradually, my jaw loosened as I pushed further, finally feeling the tip against the back of my throat. I tried as hard as I could not to gag, to hold my breath, but it was nearly impossible. I failed, coughing slightly and pulling back up.

"Now that's not a very good start. Try again."

I nodded, opening my mouth and pushing back down, feeling the strain against the corners of my mouth, then grazing my throat as I held my breath. But it was impossible. I was not used to the size, and I choked.

"I'm so sorry, Tom, you're just… big." My eyes fell, I was so disappointed. 

"That is not a valid excuse for failing to obey me." I glanced up, seeing the darkness inching over his eyes. I got a little scared. I got a lot more excited. "Stand up," he announced gruffly, and I did. With my hands still behind my back, it was even harder to stand up than it was to kneel, but I refused to break another command. "Now come lie across my lap." 

He could see the apprehension on my face. I wasn't scared to be spanked. I was scared he would be disappointed. "It's okay, pet. But you need to be disciplined. Otherwise how will you learn?"

I nodded to myself, completely thrilled at the idea of being spanked by him. Since he had apparently read some of my fantasies, he must have already known it was something I liked. I leaned down and he helped position me across his legs, his cock planted firmly against my side. He then rubbed his hand across my bottom, taking one finger and grazing, ever slightly, along my slit.

"Oh you are a filthy girl aren't you? So wet. We've barely even touched." I suddenly felt so self-conscious at my body's betrayal, my overwhelming lust. "You are a little slut, aren't you?"

"I can be your slut, Tom." He chuckled quietly.

"I like that, Ellie. I knew you were going to be my perfect pet. But first things first. I'm going to punish you now. Are you certain you want to stay?"

"Yes, I want to stay, Tom."

"Alright. Remember, no sounds." He glided his hand across my ass again and then spanked me. Hard. The burn was acutely painful. _Oh god, his hands are so fucking big. Oh god, I'm so horny._

Then another, even harder than the first. He stopped, rubbing his hand over the spot he had hit. Then one more, this time the other buttock, the smack echoing in the tiny, silent trailer as if we were in an auditorium. I was excited and in pain and it was all I could do not to scream his name, begging him to bury his cock in my cunt until I couldn't take it anymore. But I stayed silent. 

The next blow, however, was even harder, and he followed it up with several in a row, all on the same spot. Tears welled up in my eyes, and finally I could not hold it in anymore. 

"Tom!" I sobbed, then pushed my head down, knowing I had failed.

"It's okay darling, I know that was difficult. It will get easier in time." He rubbed my ass again, then spanked me twice more, softer this time, before running his hand back between my legs. "You did a wonderful job. Oh you feel fantastic." He pushed one finger in, and I inhaled sharply. The contact, the pressure, _finally_.

"Slide forward darling. I want you on your hands and knees, but with your head down." He shifted to the side to give me more room and I positioned myself as best I could on the tiny excuse for a sofa. My ass in the air, cunt dripping wet, back arched, head down, I had never felt so exposed. I could hear him opening a condom and putting it on, then he grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to him. Reaching between my legs, he fingered my already throbbing clit. Then, pushing just the tip into my slit, he waited. I could hear his breathing, heavy but unhurried. He waited. Suddenly he slammed into me. Mercilessly. I yelped.

"Shhh… I said no sounds." He smacked my ass, then slammed into me again. I tried to relax my breathing, but every time he pushed into me I could feel a moan trying to escape. It was a constant battle to keep from crying out. The feeling of his cock, stretching me, filling me, was overwhelming. His voice, his touch, his smell. My whole body was on fire. I could barely breathe. Reaching down, he grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling it tight. "Oh god yes, you are a good girl. Your cunt is fucking magnificent. So tight… so wet. Yes. Take it. Take my cock."

The words, so perfect in that accent, igniting every sexual desire I had ever had. It took every ounce of resolve not to touch myself. He leaned over me, gaining more leverage, and thrust into me, further now, little grunts of pleasure falling from his lips like rain. I felt I could come just from hearing the sounds he made. Knowing that he was feeling it because of me.

"You may touch yourself now, sweetheart. But you can only come when I tell you, is that clear?" 

"Yes, thank you, Tom." I cried, reaching up, knowing it wouldn't take long. He grabbed my hips, his fingers digging into my pale flesh, his mouth now on my back, teeth grazing my skin. I reached between my legs as he continued to fuck me, now hitting my spot and drumming my insides into a frenzy. 

"Oh yes you are my perfect little slut, aren't you?" He was panting now, against my ear, his breath laden with lust and obscenities. It made me even hotter, my finger working faster and faster as his cock stretched me open and he took me completely. 

He pulled my hair tighter and I could feel his body start to tense. "I want you to come for me, Ellie, I want to hear you scream my name. Only my name, nothing else…" His breath quickened along with his thrusts and I knew he was close. I consciously tightened my muscles around his shaft, forcing my orgasm out of hiding. It hit me like a wave breaking; one moment of quiet followed by a crash of beauty and destruction. 

"Tommmm... Tom! T…" Drowning, my breath gone, all that was left was light and bliss. My voice disappeared, the climax too much, my body on sensory overload, my mind inundated with the reality of the experience. _Oh my god._  

"Oh yes, come for me. Say my name, say it again! Now!"

"T..Tom…" I gasped, desperate to comply, desperate to make every nerve in his body explode. 

"Fuck… oh my little pet, yes! Fuck! Ohhhh…" He collapsed on top of me, still moaning, like a kind of wordless poem, flowing out of his mouth like honey.

We stayed like that for what felt like forever. He was still inside me, and I couldn't help but shake. I could feel his mouth open against my back, moistening it with each little breath. So hot. His hands moved up, around my shoulders.

"Oh my god, Ellie. You are simply fantastic. I knew you would be, but that… Incredible." He seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Are you okay, darling?"

"Y…yes, Tom." My voice was shaking, too. I felt a little lost. _What in the fuck just happened?_

"Are you sure?"

"No, I guess I don't know. I…" I sighed, my mind unable to formulate what I was truly thinking, let alone put it into words.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's okay. Why don't you sit up, put your clothes on and we can talk, okay?" He pulled out of me and I felt an immediate sense of sadness. Standing up, Tom walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. I sat up and put my shirt back on, then my skirt. My panties were in his pocket, and I didn't bother with the bra. I was really having trouble keeping a grip on what had just happened. Once the phermones were in full swing, all doubt seemed to just fall away. But now… I felt uncomfortable. Unnerved. 

Tom emerged from the bathroom and pulled on his boxers, then sat down next to me, continuing to dress as he talked. "Ellie, I chose you for many reasons, not just because of the things that are on your laptop. I noticed you the very first day I got to set. You are adorable, vivacious, intelligent. But you also seem like you are lost. Searching."

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I looked down, tears stinging the corners of my eyes but refusing to fall. I knew it was true, but… "You don't even know me!"

Tom grabbed my chin, tilting it up towards him and looking into my eyes. "At all? I don't?" Then he kissed me, a violent kiss full of teeth and possession. I submitted. I opened my mouth and let him in, let him own my mouth, take it and use it. Of course he knew me. I was so transparent. 

"Oh, darling," he comforted, pulling back and rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry to upset you. Please understand, I chose you very carefully. I believe you are perfectly suited for me. And I for you. But I understand that trust takes time. I know it's easy to give in during a moment of weakness, but living this on a regular basis is an entirely different proposition. That is, though, what I want."

"You want me to be…" I looked into his eyes, searching for clarification.

"Yes, I want you to be mine. To belong to me. I don't want to give it a label, so suffice it to say you would simply be mine.  I will make demands of you that aren't always comfortable, and I will expect things to be done my way. You will obey me, and trust me to make decisions for you. At first, it will probably be almost completely sexual. In the end, perhaps it will be something more. I know it can make us both stronger."

I chewed on my lip for a second, trying to let the words sink in. It's not that I'd never thought of this. I had. A lot. But I'd only ever had the tamest of actual experiences. Spanking, a little light bondage. This was a lot different. And it was with him. _Oh my god, are you stupid? I'll agree to anything_. As if reading my very thoughts, Tom spoke up.

"This is a big decision. I realize you have fantasized about me, so I don't want you to answer solely based on that. Think carefully. If we do this, you can leave at any time. But please don't enter lightly. I won't always be this nice." He reached out and covered my hand with his. _His hands_.

"But, you wouldn't sleep with anyone else? I mean, while we're together, right?"

"Of course not. And neither would you."

"Okay…." I tried to think, tried to use some kind of logic buried in my brain but post-sex glow was eating my ability to remember. Or talk. Or breathe. 

"We can't tell anyone, though. At least not now. You understand that, right?"

"Yes, I understand. The movie and everything. It's fine…" I really didn't want to deal with angry fangirl venom anyway. "But when you say that you would make decisions, does that mean I have to ask you before I do anything?"

"No, not at all. But I will make some demands that aren't sexual."

"Okay…" More lip chewing. I wanted to just say yes. I just didn't want him to think I took the decision lightly. Maybe that wasn't a good sign. I couldn't help it. His presence was like a fucking drug. 

"Do you have any other questions right now?"

"Well a lot but I don't think we can answer them unless we just try it." He smiled a little, then he got a sad look in his eyes, like he was remembering some painful past event.

"I know I've wanted this for a long time, but I have so far failed to find the right partner. You aren't the only one who's a little lost." He leaned his head back for a moment before looking back to me. "I apologize for invading your privacy, Ellie, I shouldn't have been so forward. But I knew the first time I saw you reading that story that you were the right one. Please think about it. You don't have to answer now." He stood to get up, then held out his hand to help me. God, such a gentleman. Where did his sexual demons come from? 

As I stood he grabbed my waist and hugged me. I felt transformed. The feeling was indescribable. "Let me call and get us a ride, okay?" He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

 

The ride back to the hotel was silent. As we rode the elevator to my floor, I could only stare absent-mindedly at the ground. _Those fucking boots. Doesn't he own any other shoes?_

He walked me to my door, then leaned down and kissed me. A chaste kiss. On the lips, no tongue. It was sweet. Like a first-date kiss. Except we had already had intense, mind-blowing sex. I was so confused.

"I'll see you on set tomorrow, okay? Here let me see your mobile," he said, taking it and calling his number. "You can call me if you need anything. Remember, you can't tell anyone, okay? Not yet. And no more posting online, okay?"

"Yes, Tom."

 


End file.
